Fairytale
by H-nifa
Summary: [ANNOUNCEMENT] Saat kedamaian terusik, mampukah Dewa Agung mendamaikannya kembali? [BAD SUMMARY] Kris x Suho, Daehyun x Baekhyun YAOI, BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

"Fairytale"

Kris x Suho | Daehyun x Baekhyun

Fantasy, Romance | Teenager | (Long) Oneshot

[Jangan meniru ataupun mengutip isi dari cerita fiksi ini, karena aku membuatnya dengan pemikiran sendiri meskipun ide tercipta dari hasil membaca fiksi ber_genre_ sama]

LittleRabbit's present

Sebuah kastil megah yang terbuat dari batu alam terlihat tinggi menjulang di atas perbukitan. Jalan yang harus dilalui untuk menuju kastil itu merupakan jalan setapak, dan hanya bisa dilalui satu kereta kuda saja. Seperti saat ini, sebuah kereta kuda bermuatan dua orang dan satu kusir melewati jalanan yang sangat gelap jika matahari telah terbenam.

Di bagian belakang kereta kuda itu, terdapat ukiran naga yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya. Terlihat gagah dan menakutkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Ukiran naga gagah itu dibingkai dengan garis meliuk berwarna emas, dengan tambahan lambang tetesan air di setiap sudutnya.

"_Duke_, _Duchess_," panggil kusir mereka dari luar kereta, "Silahkan keluar, dan pakai mantel anda karena hujan sedang turun."

Dua orang yang dipanggil '_Duke'_ dan '_Duchess_' itu segera memakai mantel mereka dan turun dari kereta kuda itu. Hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya, sehingga pakaian serta mantel mereka basah, meskipun hanya mantel sang _Duke_ yang basah kuyup.

"Tolong siapkan makan malam untuk empat orang," ujar sang _Duke_ pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan membuka pintu masuk, "Kami akan membersihkan diri, dan setelah ini Sehun serta Baekhyun akan datang."

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti akan perintah sang _Duke_. Petir yang menggelegar mengiringi langkah sang _Duke_ dan pasangannya menuju kamar mereka. Sebuah kamar luas yang tertata rapi dengan sebuah perapian di sudut kamar, dan beberapa rak buku yang terisi penuh oleh koleksi bacaan sang _Duchess_.

"Yifan, kau atau aku dulu yang mandi?"

Suara bergetar sang _Duchess_ menyadarkan Yifan, sang _Duke_ gagah nan tampan, dari kegiatannya memandang luar melalui jendela yang tertutup rapat. Raja dari klan naga dan vampire itu segera mendorong sang istri yang kedinginan ke dalam kamar mandi berisi air hangat, "Kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu, sayang. Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan dengan mantel setipis itu?"

Yifan yang memang keturunan dari makhluk penghisap darah dan hewan terbang yang legenda itu tidak merasakan dingin sedikitpun karena kulitnya yang sedikit tebal—bukan berarti kulitnya bersisik pula seperti naga di Gunung Alphen—, sementara sang istri yang memiliki nama Junmyeon adalah seorang pengendali air dan keturunan malaikat.

Memang dalam legenda disebutkan bahwa klan malaikat dan klan _vampire_ adalah dua kubu yang tak akan bisa bersatu, karena mereka selalu berselisih paham. Namun, pernikahan keturunan tunggal masing-masing klan merubah peraturan itu untuk pertama dan terakhir.

Pernikahan Yifan dan Junmyeon telah terjadi tiga tahun lalu, dan orangtua mereka bersumpah jika itu adalah awal dari perdamaian mereka.

~o0o~

"Yifan?"

Panggilan Junmyeon membangunkan Yifan yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya yang basah terkena hujan, dan membuat kasur mereka menjadi basah.

"Gantilah bajumu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita turun dan makan," ujar sang _Duchess_ seraya melemparkan piyama pada sang suami yang mengerang pelan karena tidurnya terganggu, "Ku rasa Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah datang."

"Mereka memang sudah datang, sejak kau mandi tadi," jawab sang _Duke_ menghampiri istrinya, tak mempedulikan bahwa pria mungil itu mengomel menyuruh Yifan agar mengganti bajunya yang basah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengganti baju, dan menemui mereka terlebih dahulu?" omelan sang _Duchess_ itu tetap terdengar, hingga sang _Duke_ berdiri tegak di hadapannya, serta membawa pria mungil yang cerewet itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku menunggumu, _luv_," ujarnya dengan mengecup bibir tipis sang istri, dan berubah menjadi ciuman lembut yang dalam.

Namun kemesraan yang sangat jarang terjadi itu harus terhenti, karena suara ketukan di pintu secara teratur. Yifan hanya menggeram kesal karena acaranya terganggu, sementara sang _Duchess_ hanya terkikik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pakai dulu bajumu, Yifan," perintah pria berhati malaikat—karena dia memang seorang malaikat— itu sebelum membuka pintu, "Atau kau masuk saja ke dalam kamar mandi."

Setelah memastikan suaminya telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi seperti yang ia perintahkan, Junmyeon membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat melihat salah satu pelayan dari sekian banyaknya pelayan di rumah ini berdiri di hadapan pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu acaramu, _Miss_, makan malam telah siap dan _Prince_ Sehun serta _Miss_ Baekhyun telah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Baiklah, tunggu lima menit aku akan turun."

Setelah mengucapkan permohonan maaf serta ucapan terima kasih, sang pelayan segera berbalik badan dan kembali menuju ruangannya. Junmyeon memang seorang pria, namun statusnya yang sebagai istri seorang _Duke_ membuatnya harus terbiasa dengan panggilan '_Duchess_' dan '_Miss Wu_' oleh pelayannya—bahkan kerabat serta orang disekitarnya.

Junmyeon segera menghampiri Yifan yang telah selesai mengganti pakaian basahnya dengan pakaian santai, namun sopan yang diberikan oleh sang malaikat. Dua orang yang terlihat sangat serasi itu segera keluar dari ruangan mereka, setelah sang Ratu memakai mantel tebalnya, menghindari cuaca dingin yang bisa membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Hai, _Daddy_," sapa seorang pemuda berwajah tegas menyunggingkan senyuman ramah yang dapat dilihat oleh orang tertentu saja, serta seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berwajah tegas itu.

"Cepat sekali kalian menyusul," ujar Yifan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda berwajah tegas itu, "Bagaimana perjalananmu, Wu Sehun?"

"Menyenangkan, _Daddy_," jawab pemuda berwajah tegas yang bernama Wu Sehun, putra kerajaan dan satu-satunya keturunan _Dragon Vampire – Aqua Angelic_, "Aku tak menyangka jika Nona Baekhyun mempunyai suami yang menyenangkan sepertinya."

Sementara Baekhyun, lengkapnya Jung Baekhyun, adalah sepupu sang keturunan _Vampire – Angel_ dan keponakan sang _Duchess_, hanya tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari mulut sepupunya itu. "Tidak, _Uncle_. Daehyun hanya mengajarinya berburu di hutan saja."

"Berburu di hutan?" pekik sang ibu dengan meletakkan hidangan utama, sepotong daging asap untuk masing-masing piring, serta salad sayur sebagai hidangan pendampingnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja, _Mommy_," desah Sehun dengan memutar bola matanya. Jengah akan sikap ibunya yang terlalu khawatir, hingga umurnya yang menginjak 19 tahun —umur manusia— di bulan depan.

"Tenang saja, _Aunty_, Daehyun hanya mengajarinya berburu di depan hutan saja."

"Nona cantik, jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu," keluh Sehun dengan menatap malas sepupu cantiknya itu, "Bilang saja jika aku berburu sampai tengah hutan."

Seluruh orang tertawa renyah, kecuali sang putera kerajaan yang cemberut masam. Setidaknya ia ingin dianggap jantan karena berani berburu, meskipun itu hanya di depan hutan. Karena sedikit kesal karena tingkah kakak sepupunya, Sehun menggeram pelan yang mengakibatkan lilin-lilin yang berada di ruang makan itu bergoyang, terkena hembusan angin dari Sehun.

Yifan yang menyadari kekuatan dari anaknya, segera berdeham untuk mengakhiri tertawaan dari orang-orang di ruangan itu—meskipun hanya empat orang yang berada disana—. "Mari kita makan dengan tenang."

~o0o~

"_Aunty_," panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Junmyeon yang merasa namanya terpanggil, segera menoleh ke arah sampingnya, dimana sang keponakan sedang duduk dengan wajah sendunya. Pria malaikat itu segera meletakkan buku tebal yang masih setengah dibacanya, "Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk seperti itu, _pretty_?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini selama beberapa hari, _Aunty_?" tanyanya dengan menyender pada bahu Junmyeon.

Sang Ratu menatap keponakannya itu dengan heran, tidak biasanya Baekhyun menginap beberapa hari disini. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian seperti kastil ini. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan Daehyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena tanpa bercerita pun Junmyeon sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku hanya merasa Daehyun tidak lagi mempedulikanku, _Aunty_."

"Tidak mempedulikanmu?" tanya Junmyeon dengan menatap keponakan satu-satunya itu, "Bukankah tadi kalian pergi berburu bersama dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih sebelum bercerita banyak pada _aunty_ kesayangannya itu, sang Ratu klan _Dragon Vampire_. Junmyeon memang seorang ratu bagi klan _Dragon Vampire_, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah seorang raja bagi klannya sendiri. Namun gelar raja itu masih disandang oleh ayahnya, sebelum Sehun memutuskan ia akan menjadi penerus kerajaan '_Dragon Vampire_' atau kerajaan '_Aqua Angelic_', meskipun pilihan pertama adalah yang paling tepat untuknya—faktor wajah serta sifat yang mendukungnya.

"Jika kau ingin berpisah dengannya hanya karena ia lebih suka mengajari Sehun berburu, itu artinya kau cemburu, sayang," ujar Junmyeon seraya mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan pelan. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hobinya semenjak sang keponakan itu menikah—atau lebih tepatnya dijodohkan— dengan Daehyun, keturunan dari _Half Wizard – Demon_ yang menguasai Inggris Raya.

"Cemburu?" beo Baekhyun dengan nada tak percaya. Baiklah, dia memang telah menikah dengan Daehyun sejak lima bulan lalu karena perjodohan dan demi kedamaian bangsa _Angel_ dan _Demon_. Awal pernikahannya dengan pria bermata tajam itu berlangsung dengan canggung, namun sekarang sepertinya keduanya telah menerima satu sama lain, dan itu romantis—ini Junmyeon yang berkata.

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan gaya anggun, "Apa kau sudah mulai menyukainya, sayang?"

"Entahlah, _Aunty_. Dia tidak bisa ditebak, dan penuh kejutan," Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat itu pada Junmyeon, ia mengingat bagaimana manisnya Daehyun saat memberinya kejutan setiap pagi, maupun akan tidur malam.

Baekhyun tetap mengingat kejutan-kejutan manis yang diberikan oleh Daehyun, hingga ia tak sadar jika hujan lebat di luar telah reda. Bahkan Junmyeon hampir terlelap jika saja petir terakhir tidak berbunyi dengan keras.

"Eh, Baekhyun, kau masih disini?" tanya Jumnyeon dengan bingung. Ia merasa tidurnya sudah lama, dan berpikiran jika Baekhyun sudah terlelap di kamar yang telah disediakan.

"Eh, _Aunty_ mengusirku?" ujarnya dengan mencolek lengan kurus milik Junmyeon, "Tapi setelah ini aku akan pulang. Kasihan suamiku sedang sendiri."

Junmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang masih berpikiran rendah—bukan berarti Baekhyun bodoh— itu bisa dijodohkan, bahkan menikah dengan cepat. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Daehyun mencintai Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya, namun sepertinya pria yang lebih muda dari keponakannya itu tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa cintanya.

"Kau akan pulang sendiri, Baek?" tanya Junmyeon yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun, "Kau mau melewati ruang rahasia?"

Ruang rahasia adalah pintu yang bisa menghubungkanmu kemana saja, asal kau memikirkan tempat itu saat berada didalamnya. Dan ujung pintu itu terletak di dalam ruangan masing-masing rumah keturunan _Vampire_, _Angel_, serta dalam satu bangunan tempat semua klan makhluk legenda lainnya berkumpul untuk mengadakan suatu pertemuan penting. Untuk memudahkan mereka saat ada kepentingan yang mendesak.

"Tapi di rumahku tidak ada ujung dari pintu rahasia, _Aunty_. Tepatnya belum ada, karena masih dalam proses pembangunannya."

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, sebelum menemukan ide yang bisa saja membuat Baekhyun menginap untuk malam ini. Bukan apa-apa, namun hari telah gelap dan hujan baru saja reda. Bisa saja kawanan serigala, manusia serigala, beruang liar, _demon_, bahkan hewan-hewan buas maupun makhluk legenda yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan memburunya, meskipun itu akan berakhir dengan kematian sang penyerang, mengingat Baekhyun adalah Ratu dari _Half Wizard – Demon_, serta sepupu kesayangan sang putera kerajaan _Vampire Dragon_ yang mewarisi hampir seluruh kekuatan alam_._ Memburunya sama saja dengan mencari kemurkaan dari Daehyun dan kematian dari Sehun.

"Aku bisa mengirimkan merpatiku pada Daehyun, memberi tahunya bahwa kau menginap disini."

Usul Junmyeon itu disambut tawa renyah dari sang keponakan, "_Aunty_, setahuku merpati hanya keluar saat ada matahari."

Junmyeon menggeram kesal karena idenya untuk menahan Baekhyun tidak ada. _Duchess_ cantik itu sibuk berpikir, hingga tak menyadari sang _Duke_ yang telah disampingnya sedari tadi terkikik mendengar perdebatan dua pria yang jauh dari kata tampan itu. "Kenapa kau tak mengirimkan salah satu kelelawarku saja?"

"Uh oh, kau membuatku terkejut, Yifan," omel Junmyeon dengan mengelus dadanya, beruntung ia tak mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyerang sang suami. "Tapi idemu benar. Baek, ku rasa Yifan bisa mengirim kelelawarnya."

"Tapi Daehyun benci kelelawar, _Aunty_," Baekhyun tertawa nyaring melihat sang 'bibi' berusaha menahannya lebih lama, "Aku tak apa pulang saat ini juga. Aku bisa menjaga diri, _Aunty_."

"Daehyun akan menemukanku jika ada setitik darah keluar dari tubuhku," lanjut Baekhyun saat melihat Junmyeon tidak mempercayainya, "Bahkan jika ada salah satu dari kawanan manusia serigala itu berada di dekatku, ku yakin Daehyun akan muncul saat itu juga."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebelum membalas pertanyaan sang _Duchess_ itu, "Kami sudah terikat dalam hukum maupun batin, _Aunty_. Seseorang yang sudah terhubung melalui batin, tidak akan terlepas bagaimana pun caranya. Dan mereka juga mengetahui keadaan pasangan mereka, _Aunty_. Mereka terhubung dengan ini," ujar Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan tato pasangan yang ada di lengan atasnya.

"Benarkah?" cerca Junmyeon tak percaya. "Aku tak pernah merasakan apapun."

"Itu karena kau selalu bersamaku, _luv_," ujar Yifan dengan merangkul mesra sang istri, "Kau tak pernah berjarak lebih dari lima puluh meter dariku. Dan kau tak pernah mendapatkan serangan, sayang."

"Kalau begitu besok aku tak akan ikut denganmu, dan aku akan pergi menjelajah hutan sendiri."

Yifan menatap heran sekaligus sengit pada sang istri, "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak," ujarnya dengan menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya saat tato ini bereaksi."

"Tidak perlu, dan jangan sekali-kali kau jauh dariku. Mengerti?"

Perintah Yifan adalah segalanya bagi Junmyeon. Maka dengan senang hati pria berambut cokelat itu menyetujui perintah sang suami. Baekhyun yang melihat perdebatan konyol paman dengan bibinya itu hanya tersenyum. Membayangkan jika saja Daehyun seperti itu.

"Permisi, _Duke_," ucapan seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dan menghentikan perdebatan kecil sang Raja dan Ratu, "_Prince_ Daehyun menunggu di aula. Sepertinya beliau sangat gelisah."

"Baiklah, sampaikan padanya aku segera turun."

Setelah menyampaikan perintahnya, sang _Duke_ berjalan menuju ruangan besar di kastil megah itu. Dengan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya, bercerita panjang lebar, seolah tak pernah bertemu yang nyatanya hampir setiap hari mereka saling berkunjung.

"_Uncle_," panggil Daehyun dengan gelisah, "Apa kau melihat istriku? Aku merasakan auranya disini, namun aku tidak melihatnya."

Yifan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kegelisahan Daehyun yang sangat kentara itu. Apakah tubuhnya sangat besar atau Junmyeon serta Baekhyun yang terlalu mungil, hingga dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya itu tidak terlihat.

"Oh, hai _Aunty_," sapa Daehyun saat melihat sang Ratu berada di belakang Yifan sedang menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Hai juga, _dear_," balas Junmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku mencari Baekhyun, ini sudah malam namun—"

"Kau mencariku?" potong Baekhyun yang juga meyembulkan kepalanya dari balik badan Yifan. Dan sesaat ekspresi gelisah Daehyun berubah menjadi kelegaan. Setidaknya istrinya baik-baik saja saat hujan lebat tadi menyerang—bahkan di rumah mereka terjadi badai.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri sang suami yang sudah mencarinya hampir seluruh Inggris Raya, jika saja ia tak ingat jika Baekhyun mengantar Sehun untuk pulang—meskipun sang pengendali angin itu bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri.

"Tentu saja," jawab Daehyun saat Ratu _Demon_ itu telah duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini pasangan Raja – Ratu dari kerajaan _Dragon Vampire_ dan kerajaan _Half Wizard – Demon_ sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terhalang meja kecil. "Kenapa kau tak segera pulang saat badai telah reda?"

"Badai?" tanya Junmyeon tak percaya. Seingatnya hanya hujan lebat yang melanda daerahnya.

Daehyun mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, "Benar, _Aunty_. Mungkin hanya di daerahku saja. Maka dari itu aku mencari Baekhyun hampir seluruh Inggris Raya."

Mendengar jawaban dari bibir tebal Daehyun, Baekhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. _'Bukankah aku telah bilang padanya jika akan mengantar pulang Sehun."_

Mereka berempat mengobrol lama, jika saja jam di ruangan besar itu tidak berdentang dua belas kali, tanda jika tengah malam sudah datang. Yifan yang menyadari itu segera mengakhiri pertemuan sederhana ini.

"Apa kalian akan langsung pulang?" tanya Yifan dengan kantuk yang menyerangnya, "Atau menginap di sini?"

"Kami akan pulang, _Uncle_," tolak Daehyun seraya mempersiapkan kuda yang dipakainya tadi.

"Kita naik ini, Dae?" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya. Baiklah, mereka hanya berdua tanpa ditemani pengawal, melewati hutan setelah turun dari kastil ini, dan hanya mengendarai kuda. Baekhyun sedikit…takut malam ini, meskipun itu tak perlu, mengingat mereka adalah pasangan _Demon_, dan keluarga mereka sangat berpengaruh di kehidupan makhluk legenda abadi.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memasang mantera agar kita tidak terlihat, tidak terdengar, dan tidak terasa saat kita melintasi hutan," terang Daehyun dengan tenang. Tentu saja, dia adalah seorang penyihir dan peramal yang hebat, "Mantera itu akan hilang saat kita mencapai pintu rumah."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Baekhyun menaiki kuda putih kesayangan suaminya itu. Dan tak lama setelahnya, Daehyun juga ikut menaiki kuda yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia remaja hingga sekarang. Bukan Baekhyun tidak percaya pada suaminya, hanya saja perasaannya untuk malam ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus, dia merasakan aura gelap yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Baiklah, _Aunty, Uncle_, kami berangkat," pamit Daehyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya diikuti oleh sang istri, "Jika kami telah sampai, akan ku kirim kabar secepatnya."

Diiringi lambaian tangan dari sang _Duchess_, pasangan _Demon_ itu mulai meninggalkan kastil megah milik sang Raja _Dragon Vampire_. Entah mantera yang digunakan belum berfungsi atau hanya perasaan sang malaikat saja, namun yang jelas dua keponakannya itu masih saja terlihat saat memasuki hutan.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja," gumam Junmyeon dengan melangkah masuk, dan menuju ruang pribadi mereka. Ia ingin beristirahat setelah seharian menemani sang suami berkelana mengelilingi daerah kekuasaannya.

~o0o~

Keresahan yang dirasakan Baekhyun sepertinya mulai terasa. Meskipun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu—Daehyun berpesan agar tidak berbicara selama perjalanan—, tetapi Baekhyun merasakan jika suaminya itu mulai menyuruh sang kuda berlari lebih cepat. Dan pria yang jauh dari kata tampan itu juga mulai merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain selain ia dan suaminya.

_"__Dae, apa kau merasakan aura makhluk lain?"_

Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan pada suaminya melalui pikiran mereka. Ia menatap sang suami yang berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan gelisah, dan dapat dilihatnya jika Daehyun juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketakutan serta kegelisahan. _"Tenanglah, Baek. Aku merasakan _'mereka'_, jadi bantu dengan kekuatanmu, halangi mereka dengan menutup aura kita."_

Dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun segera mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menutupi aura mereka. Ia baru mempelajarinya minggu lalu, dan harus dipraktekkan sekarang juga dalam keadaan mendesak, membuatnya tidak yakin akan kemampuannya yang masih terbilang baru itu.

_"__Baek, lakukan sekarang juga! Kau tidak ingin menjadi makanan _werewolf_ kan?"_

Suara Daehyun menembus pikiran penat milik Baekhyun, membuat sang Ratu terkejut dan melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya. Bukan semakin menutupi aura, namun membuat mereka semakin mudah ditemukan oleh makhluk legenda dan binatang lainnya.

Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya, ia terkulai lemas—energi yang dikeluarkannya terlalu besar— dengan memeluk Daehyun yang semakin cepat melajukan kudanya. Raja _Demon_ itu hanya takut jika kawanan _werewolf_ yang menyerangnya dari klan Leo milik Park Chanyeol, Raja _werewolf_ di kawasan Inggris Raya. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika pemimpin binatang bergigi tajam itu menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi ratu kawanan manusia serigala sejak dulu, sebelum dijodohkan dengan putera kerajaan _Demon_. Dan kedatangan Daehyun membuatnya murka, gagal akan rencana yang telah ia persiapkan selama satu dekade terakhir.

Dan yang pria bermata tajam takutkan terjadi. Terlihat Thunder—bawahan terpercaya Chanyeol— mengejar dari samping kanannya. Dan kawanan lainnya mulai mengejar dari belakang.

_"__Baek, kau masih sadar? Kita…diserang."_

* * *

TBC...

Aku masih baru, jadi kritik dan sarannya di perlukan :)

(kelanjutan cerita bergantung review) hihi :3


	2. Baekhyun's Problem

"Fairytale"

Kris x Suho | Daehyun x Baekhyun

Fantasy, Romance | Teenager

[Jangan meniru ataupun mengutip isi dari cerita fiksi ini, karena aku membuatnya dengan pemikiran sendiri meskipun ide tercipta dari hasil membaca fiksi ber_genre_ sama]

LittleRabbit's present

"_Mommy_!"

Sehun berteriak saat Junmyeon dan Yifan baru saja membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sontak kedua orangtua dari pangeran _Dragon Vampire_ itu menoleh dengan pandangan heran, karena Sehun jarang sekali berteriak seperti itu. Dan Junmyeon merasakan jika suasana hati puteranya itu tidak dalam keadaan yang bagus.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Junmyeon dengan menghampiri Sehun, "Kenapa kau terlihat panik?"

Sang putera hanya mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sebelum berkata, "Ku harap _Mommy_ tidak marah, dan _Daddy_ tidak gegabah. Tapi yang pasti, kita harus menyusul nona cantikku."

Junmyeon dan Yifan hanya saling memandang penuh tanya, meskipun dalam hati sang malaikat mulai ragu jika kegelisahannya tadi mengakibatkan seperti ini. Keponakan tersayangnya, ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Nona cantik dan suaminya…diserang."

Kedua orangtuanya hanya memberikan ekspresi terkejut dengan sebentar, membuat sang pangeran itu kebingungan. Namun jauh di lubuk hati mereka, Raja dan Ratu _Vampire_ itu telah mengira jika seperti ini, terlihat dari keraguan Baekhyun—dia tak pernah ragu, kecuali saat akan ada yang terjadi—, aura gelap yang mengelilingi mereka, serta perasaan Junmyeon tentang mantera Daehyun yang tidak berfungsi.

"Aku akan melihat keadaan mereka terlebih dahulu, serta melihat siapa yang menyerangnya," ujar Junmyeon dengan berlari menuju 'ruang kerja'nya, "Dan kalian, segera siapkan kawanan. Kita akan membantu Daehyun, mengingat mereka hanya berdua."

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali—ditambah omelan dari Junmyeon—, kedua pria yang berparas sama itu segera menuju ruangan mereka, mengirimkan kabar tentang pasangan Raja-Ratu _Half Wizard – Demon_, serta memanggil pasukan masing-masing untuk persiapan.

Meskipun mereka bertiga bekerja tanpa suara, namun kepanikan menguar dari aura mereka yang bercampur, sehingga menghasilkan kegelisahan bagi seluruh penghuni kastil megah itu—termasuk pelayan-pelayan mereka.

~o0o~

Sementara itu di hutan, Daehyun yang kewalahan akan serangan dari kawanan Chanyeol—hanya kawanannya saja, karena sang raja tidak menampakkan wujudnya—, berharap jika bantuan segera datang. Ia yakin jika sang istri telah mengirim sinyal pada Sehun melalui pikirannya—mereka sama-sama keturunan malaikat, sehingga dapat bertukar pikiran.

"Kau tak akan menang, _Demon_."

Suara besar itu menyapa pendengaran Daehyun dan keributan di sekitarnya menjadi terhenti. Sang pemimpin klan Leo telah menampakkan wujudnya, meskipun dia datang sangat terlambat, saat beberapa kawanannya telah terluka karena serangan balik dari Daehyun serta Baekhyun yang membantunya sedikit.

"Kenapa kau menyerang kami?"

Chanyeol tertawa angkuh, mendengar suara Daehyun yang terlihat sangat tenang—berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di dalam hatinya—, "Menyerangmu? Kau terlalu kotor untuk ku serang."

Daehyun menahan amarah akan ucapan Chanyeol yang terlalu kejam. Kotor? Bukankah dia lebih kotor? Makhluk kejam berbulu dan suka memakan daging saat berubah menjadi sosok hewan. "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Serahkan Baekhyun padaku."

Daehyun terkejut mendengar ucapan dari mulut raja _werewolf_ itu. _'Serahkan? Ia pikir Baekhyun adalah barang?'_.

"Tidak akan, Park Chanyeol!" desis Daehyun dengan memeluk sang istri semakin erat. Meskipun pernikahan mereka sebagai perdamaian, namun ia mengerti jika mereka berdua sama-sama saling mencintai saat ini. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, bahkan kematian sekalipun—ingat, mereka adalah makhluk abadi di bumi.

Jawaban dari mulut Daehyun membuat Chanyeol yang awalnya tersenyum angkuh, berubah menjadi ekspresi marah yang terlihat jelas. Bahkan kedua bola matanya berkilat beberapa kali, sebelum berubah menjadi merah yang bercampur hitam—jika yang melihat itu adalah manusia, mereka sudah jelas akan jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena ketakutan—, dan bersiap untuk menyerang Daehyun dalam wujud setengah binatangnya, serigala.

"Kenapa kau menyerang? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak muncul kembali di hadapanku serta Baekhyun?" tanya raja _Demon_ itu seraya menghindari serangan-serangan dari Chanyeol. "Kau akan mati, jika para petinggi mengetahui jika kau menyerangku."

"Aku? Berjanji?" Tawa Chanyeol terdengar menggelegar di dalam hutan yang sepi itu, membuat hewan lain memilih untuk menyingkir, daripada terkena serangan dari dua raja besar itu. "Aku tak pernah mengikuti perjanjian sepertimu, Jung Daehyun!"

Chanyeol semakin gencar menyerang Daehyun, saat melihat mangsanya itu hanya menghindari tanpa membalas sedikitpun, "Kau takut, ha? Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang mengagumkan itu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau mendapat masalah, Park Chanyeol," ujar Daehyun dengan tetap tenang, dan sebisa mungkin tidak membalas serangan dari lawannya itu, meskipun beberapa kali cakaran Chanyeol mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aku tak butuh pengasihanmu, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah Baekhyun!"

Tepat setelah ia berteriak, Chanyeol menyerang Daehyun secara mendadak, dan mengakibatkan luka yang cukup dalam akibat cakaran dari kuku tajam milik Chanyeol di lengan kekar Daehyun. Meskipun itu terasa perih bagi Daehyun, namun tak ada darah yang keluar setitik pun. Dan membuat Chanyeol semakin brutal menyerang Daehyun, yang sudah lemas akibat penyerangan kelompok Chanyeol—meskipun ia masih memberikan perlawanan.

Chanyeol menggores dada Daehyun yang terbuka dengan kuku tajamnya, membuat luka disana dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan yang nyaring keluar dari pita suara milik Daehyun, namun semakin semangat untuk menggores luka-luka lain. Sementara pria yang diserangnya, hanya bisa memekik kesakitan dengan mencengkram lengan berbulu milik Chanyeol—jangan lupa jika raja _werewolf_ ini adalah sedang berwujud serigala, dengan setengah manusia tentu saja— serta berusaha menyingkirkan Chanyeol dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu sekarang juga, Park Chanyeol."

Suara berat menyapa pendengaran dua orang yang masih saja saling menyerang itu. Daehyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang berbicara, sementara Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi wujud manusia kembali—efek dari keterkejutannya.

"Kau melanggar perjanjian, kau menyerang mereka saat kau sudah menyetujui perjanjian, dan kau membuat mereka berdua terluka. Apa kau ingin membela diri, saat bukti telah terlihat sangat jelas?"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengambil hak milikku, _Amfilogiai_."

_Amfilogiai_ termasuk dewa yang sangat dihormati, karena segala keputusan tentang masalah makhluk abadi ada ditangannya. Semua permasalahan akan segera ia ketahui dari _Angelia_, sang dewa pembawa kabar baik maupun buruk yang bertugas. _Angelia_ dan _Angelic_ sangat berbeda, karena _Angelia_ bertugas untuk para dewa dan masalah makhluk abadi yang sudah terikat perjanjian, sedangkan _Angelic_ hanya bertugas untuk mendamaikan makhluk abadi yang berselisih, serta melapor pada _Angelia_ jika masalah itu tak menemukan titik terangnya.

_Amfilogiai_ hanya mengerutkan keningnya, mendengar ucapan lugas seorang Park Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'hak milikku', Park Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja dia, _Amfilogiai_," ujar Chanyeol dengan menunjuk Baekhyun yang terduduk dengan lemas, sementara Daehyun hanya menggeleng, tidak bisa mengerti dengan pemikiran dangkal Chanyeol.

'Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara seperti itu di depan _Amfilogiai_.'

_Amfilogiai_ hanya memejamkan mata sebentar, sebelum membuka kembali dengan pandangan yang sangat menakutkan. Jika bola mata milik Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah dengan campuran hitam, maka mata milik _Amfilogiai_ berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Dewa yang termasuk petinggi itu mengeluarkan tatapan yang sangat dihindari kaum _Angelia_, karena pertanda bahwa masalah besar akan menimpa mereka. Dan saat ini, raja _werewolf_lah yang mendapatkan tatapan itu, serta mendapatkan masalah.

"Ikutlah menuju aula utama."

Dan saat itu juga, Daehyun merasakan perubahan aura yang sangat gelap dan besar dari jiwa Chanyeol.

~o0o~

Rombongan keluarga _Vampire – Angel_ memutuskan untuk tidak pergi menuju hutan, karena mereka telah mengetahui sang _Amfilogiai_ sudah datang. Selain aura sang Dewa yang teramat besar, Sehun juga sudah mengerti bahwa sang nona cantiknya memberi peringatan agar keluarganya tak ikut campur. Ini adalah masalah mereka bertiga.

"Jadi…" ucapan Sehun membuat kedua orangtuanya menoleh dengan serempak. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang duduk dalam aula besar, dan terlihat sangat kosong, "Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang putera. Nampaknya pemuda tampan itu sedang bosan, karena mereka gagal untuk pergi dan melakukan pertempuran. "Kau bisa tidur, sayangku."

"Tapi aku tidak butuh tidur, _Mommy_," bantah Sehun dengan mengerucutkan ujung bibirnya, serta menumpukan kepala pada meja dingin di aula itu, ia sedang merajuk manja—abaikan sifatnya yang keras kepala dan terkadang dewasa, ia hanyalah putera tunggal yang sangat manja pada Junmyeon dan Yifan, dengan Baekhyun tentu saja.

'Kau salah, Wu," kali ini sang _Daddy_ yang berbicara, "Meskipun kau mengatakan tidak membutuhkan tidur, namun tubuhmu membutuhkannya. Kau bukanlah seorang _vampire_ asli sepertiku, namun kau masih ada darah malaikat yang terbiasa tidur saat mereka ingin."

Dengan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya bersama Junmyeon, Sehun menuruti perintah sang _Duke_ yang menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur karena pagi hampir datang. Sementara Yifan pergi menuju arah yang berlainan dengan anggota keluarganya, karena ia memasuki ruangan yang terdapat gantungan "_Mommy's room_" dari kayu berhiaskan dedaunan kering buatan Sehun saat berusia sepuluh tahun.

Yifan berkonsentrasi dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu sehingga keningnya berkerut, memusatkan pikirannya tentang keponakannya dengan sangat serius, hingga suara serta cahaya yang keluar dari sebuah tempat berbentuk seperti kuali memecahkan perhatiannya.

Sebuah tanda dari aula utama, adanya masalah besar—terlihat dari cahaya yang keluar berwarna merah, warna dewa _Amfilogiai_.

Yifan berbisik pelan, menggumamkan nama sang istri, agar pria mungil itu ikut bersamanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dari aula utama. Dan tak menunggu lama, Junmyeon telah berdiri anggun di samping sang _Duke_ tampan itu dengan memeluk pinggangnya—kebiasaan Junmyeon, memegang pinggang orang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yifan?" tanyanya dengan mendongak penuh pada sang suami. Yifan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk melihat dalam kuali tersebut. "Baiklah."

Dalam kuali yang masih saja mengeluarkan warna merah itu, tertulis beberapa kalimat dalam huruf kuno, yang mengharuskan semua pemimpin makhluk abadi untuk datang menuju aula utama. Sebuah masalah yang mengikat perjanjian antara Chanyeol dan Daehyun setahun silam.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu," gumam Junmyeon setelah cahaya merah itu meredup dan berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Apa kau akan kesana, Yifan?"

Sepertinya _Duchess_ cantik kita terlambat untuk bertanya, karena sang _Duke_ telah berganti baju dengan pakaian kerajaan dan bersiap memasuki ruang rahasia mereka. "Kau tidak berganti pakaian? Atau kau tetap di sini menemani Sehun?"

Junmyeon terlihat tergesa saat mengganti pakaian di ruang kerjanya, tentu saja ia akan pergi dengan suaminya, karena ia penasaran tentang kejadian Daehyun dan Chanyeol itu. Mereka saling menyerang saat perjanjian sudah disahkan berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika kau telah siap, Yifan?"

Yifan hanya menganggap omelan Junmyeon adalah angin lalu, dan segera memasuki ruang rahasia dengan sang istri berada dibelakangnya. "Konsentrasi penuh, jangan terpecah. Pikirkan Aula Utama, dan pegang tanganku."

Junmyeon berusaha konsentrasi penuh, namun kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Yifan, membuatnya tersenyum dalam diam. Ia merasa pipinya memanas akibat perkataan manis sang suami, dan mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka.

Berkonsentrasi penuh, berusaha memasuki Aula Utama.

~o0o~

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan saat ini, Park Chanyeol?"

Suara _Amfilogiai_ terdengar menggema dalam ruangan yang sudah terisi para Dewa Agung dan pemimpin kerajaan makhluk abadi lainnya, tak terkecuali Yifan yang datang dengan tergesa, mengingat Chanyeol menyerang sepupu kesayangan anaknya berada di hutan kawasan rumah megahnya.

Tak terdengar suara dari mulut Chanyeol sebagai pembelaannya. Pria jangkung itu hanya menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk ketakutan seraya memeluk Daehyun erat—seolah jika ia melepaskan pelukannya, Daehyun akan terserang Chanyeol—, dan mendengus seraya menatap kembali _Amfilogiai_ yang sudah bermata hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Jung Daehyun," ucapan sang Dewa Agung itu membuat pasangan _Half Wizard – Demon_ itu menoleh cepat, "Apa yang akan kau jelaskan?"

Daehyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan akan menjelaskan kejadian itu, jika saja Baekhyun tidak mengeratkan pelukannya dan memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan '_jangan pergi dan meninggalkanku_', yang dibalas senyuman menenangkan dari wajah tampan Daehyun. "Aku hanya bersamamu, _Darl_."

Dengan enggan, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan membiarkan Daehyun menghadap _Amfilogiai_ serta Dewa Agung lainnya. Sementara Junmyeon menghampiri Baekhyun yang memandang Raja _Half Wizard – Demon_ itu dengan menyedihkan.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika sebaiknya menginap di rumah?"

Ucapan dari Junmyeon menyadarkan Baekhyun, dan membuat pria mungil itu memeluk sang bibi dengan erat dan terisak, "Seharusnya aku menuruti perintah bibi. Seharusnya aku mengerti jika keraguanku berujung seperti ini. Seharusnya—"

"Tak perlu mengandai-andai. Kau bukan pengendali waktu, sayang," potong Junmyeon mendengar penyesalan tak berarti dari bibir Baekhyun. "Dan kalian sudah selamat, itu yang terpenting."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan kembali menatap sang suami yang memberi penjelasan kepada _Amfilogiai_.

"Dalam penyerangan kali ini, Chanyeol yang pertama kali menyerang dengan kawanannya," penjelasan singkat dari Daehyun membuat sang lawan membelalakkan kedua mata dengan lebar. Dan Daehyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang datar, karena ia hanya memberi tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kesaksianmu bisa dipertanggung-jawabkan, Jung Daehyun?" tanya _Amfilogiai_ yang mendapat anggukan tegas dari Daehyun. "Jadi Park Chanyeol, apa kau masih membantah atas kesaksian sang korban?"

"Aku tidak menyerang mereka, _Amfilogiai_," bantah Chanyeol dengan berdiri cepat, bahkan kursi yang didudukinya hampir jatuh jika saja para pengawal tidak menahannya. "Aku tidak menyerang mereka, karena aku hanya ingin Baekhyun-_ku_."

Kini berganti Baekhyun yang membelalakkan matanya. Ia hanya terkejut mendengar ucapan dari bibir tipis milik Chanyeol, berbeda dengan ekspresi datar Daehyun yang sudah mendengar kalimat itu saat di hutan.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada amarah yang sangat kentara.

Chanyeol yang awalnya menatap _Amfilogiai_ dengan pandangan tajam—dan hanya raja _werewolf_ ini yang berani melakukannya— berganti menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lembut, "Kau lupa denganku, sayang?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang itu, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan, meskipun nada ketus masih tetap terdengar.

Raja _werewolf_ itu hanya mengerling genit pada Baekhyun—dan dihadiahi tatapan benci dari Daehyun—, "Tentu saja kau, _Reina del Hombre Lobo_."

"Aku bukan ratumu, Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun dengan mengerahkan sedikit kekuatannya pada Chanyeol, dan membuat pria tinggi itu mengaduh seraya memegangi dadanya. Ternyata Baekhyun menyerang organ dalamnya yang paling berharga, jantungnya.

Suasana di Aula Utama sangat gaduh saat Baekhyun kehilangan kendali. Semua orang ketakutan akan kemarahan Baekhyun yang pertama kali terlihat itu, namun tidak bagi Daehyun yang sudah pernah melihat kemarahan Baekhyun yang sangat menyeramkan. Dengan segera, pria bermata tajam itu menuju sang istri yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Baek, kendalikan dirimu," bisik Daehyun seraya memeluk pria berparas cantik itu dari belakang. Aula Utama terlihat sangat mencekam akibat kekuatan Baekhyun yang tak terduga itu, bahkan _Amfilogiai_ hanya terdiam dalam tempatnya karena ini adalah kekuatan langka.

"Memang tak seharusnya kaum _Demon_ menikah dengan keturunan _Angelic_," lirih sang Dewa Agung itu seraya menatap Daehyun yang masih saja mengendalikan Baekhyun, "Mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang mengerikan. Aku tak membayangkan bagaimana anak mereka nanti."

Sementara itu, Daehyun masih saja membisikkan mantera yang mungkin saja membuat pikiran Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol hanya melihat itu dengan mulut terbuka, terkejut akan kekuatan Baekhyun. Bahkan semua orang yang berada disana—hampir semuanya adalah raja dari makhluk legenda— tidak menyangka jika pria yang sehari-hari bertingkah sangat lembut dan ceria, bisa berubah menakutkan seperti itu.

"Baek, ku mohon, kendalikan dirimu," bisik Daehyun sekali lagi, saat Baekhyun masih saja mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, bahkan Daehyun merasakan jika kekuatan ini semakin besar, seolah-olah Baekhyun mendapatkan dari para tetua _wizard_.

Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali, terbukti dengan mudahnya ia menghempaskan sang suamin pada pilar di tengah ruangan besar itu. Dengan mata yang berkilat biru muda bercampur putih, ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tetap terpaku dengan keadaan Baekhyun, pria yang dicintainya. _Amfilogiai_ serta Dewa Agung lainnya memilih untuk memasang perisai masing-masing, saat menyadari kekuatan Baekhyun tidak pernah mereka ketahui.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku disini, sayang?"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat langkah Baekhyun yang awalnya terlihat sangat berat, berubah menjadi ringan dan tanpa menunggu lama, kedua pria berbeda tinggi itu berhadapan. Chanyeol tidak terpengaruh dengan Baekhyun yang jiwanya sudah terambil oeh monster, malah tersenyum manis serta hangat.

Sementara Baekhyun yang tidak mengingat apapun, mengarahkan jari lentiknya—yang entah mulai kapan sudah berkuku panjang nan tajam— pada leher jenjang milik Chanyeol. Ia berhasil menggores panjang pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol, dan terdengar lolongan panjang dari pria tinggi itu, ia kesakitan.

Daehyun sudah tidak bisa mendekati sang istri, karena ia sendiri belum pernah melihat kekuatan Baekhyun yang semakin mengerikan itu. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap agar pertolongan menghampiri raja _werewolf_ itu, dan mengembalikan jiwa Baekhyun yang saat ini pasti terdampar di suatu tempat yang gelap, Daehyun merasakan.

Lolongan Chanyeol semakin keras, saat Baekhyun menggores dadanya dalam, dan mengeluarkan darah. Semua orang disana seakan tersihir untuk diam, karena mereka hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan pergerakan sama sekali.

Baekhyun semakin menggila untuk menggores tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuku jari lentiknya, bahkan ia melupakan paman dan bibinya yang berada disana. Yifan dan Junmyeon hanya tertegun melihat keponakan mereka yang manis berubah mengerikan sedemikian rupa.

"Nona, hentikan itu sekarang juga."

Dan sebuah suara menghentikan segalanya, bahkan jiwa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah kembali.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, Chanyeol?"

~o0o~

TBC...

* * *

Hai~ LittleRabbit is back :)

nggak tau ini chapternya jelek apa engga :( huhu

Aku seneng banget waktu banyak yg _rewiew_ meskipun siders juga banyak :(

-Dan untuk chapter berikutnya, aku nggak janji cepet ya, hihiw :3 -

**Waktunya balas ****_review_**

.921025: udah di lanjut kan? hihi :3

askasufa : setengah? mereka penuh kok, tangan kakinya lengkap ada dua xD Sehun-Kai? eum xD makasih ya~

LittleMyeon: makasih ya :) udah lanjut nih, hihi

Ben-Xing : udah lanjut qaqa :)

Ocha : Hihi :3 aku masih mencoba kok makasih :)

jimae407203 : udah dilanjut ya :)

kikiikyujunmyun : aduh aku juga*lho :3

Emmasuho : udah dilanjut :3

little rabbit : Hai _twin_, hihi :3 iya ngga apa-apa :3 aku udh pake nama ini di dunia wordpress kok :3 iya ini yg pertama, pertama kali biki _yaoi_ maksudnya hihi :3

Junmyunyifan : Makasih :) udah dilanjut :3

Akiya Exotics : iya mereka juga kesayanganku :3 udah dilanjut kok, hihi :3

* * *

MAKASIH YAA BUAT _REVIEW_NYA ;;_;; AKU GAK NYANGKA BAKALAN ADA YG _REVIEW_ LHO XD

ditunggu _review_nya-lagi- ya :)


	3. Announcement

_Holla_ ^o^

Cuman mau ngabarin, "Fairytale"nya sedang dalam masa lanjut bikin yaa~~

maaf kalo aku publishnya luama T^T. btw ada yg nungguin? :3

aku bahagia/? waktu dapet pemberitahuan di e-mail tentang review kalian ;;_;; serius

dan aku telat publish karena, kalian tau kan kemaren-kemaren FFn di blokir? T^T itu kek duniaku hilang masaa ;;_;;

terus faktor lainnya yaitu...KURIKULUM 2013 mematikan beroooo ;;_;;

jadi LittleRabbit minta maaf yaa kalo jarang publish-nya, kalau mau protes _"Kapan dilanjutin ceritanya?"_ dan semacam itu, protes ke akun-ku H_nifaa yaa~ aku selalu on -ga tiap waktu juga sih- tapi percayalah akan mendapatkan responku :3

oke segitu aja pengumumannya/?

ku sampaikan salam maafku dengan setulus hati ;;_;;


	4. Aegle

"Fairytale"

Kris x Suho | Daehyun x Baekhyun

Fantasy, Romance | Teenager

[Jangan meniru ataupun mengutip isi dari cerita fiksi ini, karena aku membuatnya dengan pemikiran sendiri meskipun ide tercipta dari hasil membaca fiksi ber_genre_ sama]

LittleRabbit's present

Baekhyun masih tertegun melihat 'hasil karya'nya pada tubuh Chanyeol, yang sekarang sedang diobati oleh Junhong—pemuda tinggi keponakan Daehyun— sang _Wizard_ berkemampuan penyembuh. Junhong segera menuju Aula Utama mewakili kedua orangtuannya—Bang Yongguk dan Bang Himchan— yang sedang berhalangan untuk menghadiri pertemuan mendadak tadi. Tak disangka, kedatangannya bisa menolong Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan, Dae?" tanya Baekhyun yang memeluk suaminya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Demi kekuatan penyihirnya yang baru, ia tak mengerti dan mengingat apapun setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan Chanyeol.

Daehyun mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun dengan lembut, seolah itu adalah benda yang sekali sentuh dapat hancur berkeping-keping. "Bukan kau yang melakukannya, _Darl_."

Baekhyun hanya menatap sang suami dengan tidak percaya. Daehyun mengatakan jika bukan dirinya yang bertindak, namun Chanyeol terluka akibat perbuatannya, yang bahkan ia sendiri merasa jijik akan darah di jari-jarinya tadi.

"Kau di_kunjungi_ oleh tetua _Wizard_, sayang," Daehyun menjawab seolah mengerti akan pemikiran Baekhyun yang masih bingung, "Dan itu tandanya kau akan mendapat kekuatan baru dan besar, yang berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?" beo Baekhyun seraya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Demi kekuatan angin alami milik Sehun, ia sangat ketakutan dengan ucapan Dahyun itu.

Raja _Half Wizard – Demon_ itu mengangguk dengan pasti, "Namun bisa sangat membantu, jika saja kau bisa mengendalikannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham beberapa kali, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang tertidur akibat ramuan milik Junhong. Seluruh petinggi kerajaan telah pulang atas suruhan sang _Amfilogiai_, dan hanya tersisa sang Dewa Agung beserta pengikutnya.

"_Amfilogiai_," hormat Baekhyun saat Dewa Agung itu berjalan menuju arahnya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak mengerti apapun tentang kejadian ini."

"_Arae_, periksa kondisi Baekhyun sekarang juga."

_Arae_, sang Dewa Kutukan, segera memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun. Disentuhnya dahi sempit milik Ratu _Half Wizard – Demon_ itu dan menutup kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan aura yang ada di dalam tubuh Bakhyun.

"Aku tak merasakan aura negatif darinya, _Amfilogiai_," lapor _Arae_ setelah memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, "Aku hanya merasakan sang _Bia_ memasuki raganya tadi, dan sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar yang tak terduga."

Daehyun menatap sang istri dengan pandangan kemenangan, karena ucapannya menjadi kenyataan. "Seperti yang ku bilang, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menatap sang _Amfilogiai_. "Apa aku akan dihukum, karena telah melukai Chanyeol?"

"Tunggu keputusan dari Dewa Agung lain serta keputusan akhir dari _Nomos_, Ratu _Haf Wizard – Demon_."

Dan Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung _Amfilogiai_ yang menjauh dan diikuti oleh dewa tinggi lainnya. Sementara itu, Yifan dan Junmyeon yang belum kembali menuju rumah mereka, menghampiri sang keponakan dengan langkah anggun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang?"

"Bibi," ujar Baekhyun dengan manja seraya memeluk Junmyeon yang terduduk di sampingnya, "Apa aku akan dihukum?"

Junmyeon terkekeh pelan—takut membangunkan Chanyeol—, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tidak, sayang. Tidak ada hukuman untuk seseorang yang menyerang, jika ia tidak mengerti apapun saat itu. Kau sedang di_kunjungi_, ingat itu."

"Maaf mengganggu, _Aunty_," sela sebuah suara dari depan mereka, Junhong. "Aku harus kembali menuju kerajaanku, karena ayah dan ibuku telah kembali."

Yifan mengangguk seraya menepuk pundak Junhong, "Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu."

Setelah memeluk Junmyeon serta Baekhyun, pemuda tinggi yang berusia setahun lebih muda dari Sehun itu segera menuju ruang rahasia untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Sementara itu masih di Aula Utama, Junmyeon serta Yifan juga hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang satu jam lalu terasa sangat tegang itu. Mereka masih ingat jika putera kesayangan Junmyeon sedang terlelap dengan nyenyak di balik selimut hangatnya.

"Bawa saja Chanyeol pada ruangan di ujung. _Aegle_ akan merawatnya hingga ia benar-benar sembuh."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ratu _Dragon – Vampire _itu segera memasuki ruang rahasia dengan diikuti sang suami di belakangnya. Sementara Baekhyun melihat Daehyun yang sedang keluar aula, menuju ruangan _Aegle_ untuk menolong Chanyeol.

Bukankah mereka sangat baik hati?

~o0o~

"_Mommy_ dari mana?"

Sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Junmyeon, begitu mereka berdua—ia serta sang _Duke_— memasuki ruangan tengah yang sangat luas itu. Terlihat sang putera kerajaan _Dragon Vampire – Aqua Angelic_ duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk—Junmyeon sangat gemas dengan puteranya saat merajuk seperti ini, sangat lucu—, seraya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tajam.

"Dari Aula Utama," jawab Yifan dengan menempatkan dirinya di samping Sehun. "Dan kami bertemu Junhong_mu_."

Sehun membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar nama Junhong terpanggil. "Seharusnya aku ikut."

Jangan kau berpikiran jika Junhong dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih, atau…kau sudah memikirkannya?

Tidak, mereka hanya bersahabat sejak pernikahan Daehyun dan Baekhyun digelar. Jarak umur yang tidak terlalu jauh, serta sifat mereka yang saling bertolak belakang membuat mereka cepat membaur. Dan jangan lupa dengan status mereka sebagai putera tunggal kerajaan besar dan berpengaruh.

"Daripada kau marah padaku, lebih baik kau lanjutkan tidurmu," ujar Yifan saat melihat sang anak masih menatapnya dengan sengit. "Jangan marah padaku, kau sendiri tertidur dengan nyenyak, dan _Mommy_mu akan memusuhiku jika berani membangunkamu."

"Benar itu sayang, aku yang menyuruh _Daddy_mu saat dia ingin membangunkanmu," ucap Junmyeon saat Sehun menatapnya, mencoba mencari jawaban atas ucapan sang ayah. Dan kali ini Sehun percaya dengan mudah—yang membuat Yifan mengumpat ala manusia karena perubahan _mood_ dari sang anak.

Dengan geram, Yifan berjalan menuju kamar mereka tanpa menghiraukan tawaan dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dia sudah paham jika mereka menertawakan sikap Sehun padanya, dan menertawakan _suara hati_nya.

"_Mommy_," panggil Sehun saat sosok tegap Yifan tidak terlihat lagi, "Bagaimana keadaan nona cantikku?"

Junmyeon melihat langit-langit ruangan, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. "Dia…baik-baik saja. Ada Daehyun yang menjaganya."

"Kau berbohong, _Mommy_," ujar Sehun pelan tanpa menatap Junmyeon, yang membuat pria mungil itu merasa was-was.

"Nona cantikku menyerang si raja _werewolf_, ia dikunjungi oleh _Bia_, dan itu akibat dari Park Chanyeol yang menyerang mereka," ucap Sehun dengan tetap menatap lurus depannya, tak menoleh sedikit pun. "Seperti itu _Mommy_ bilang 'baik-baik' saja? Astaga."

Kini giliran Junmyeon yang tidak menatap sang putera. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sehun telah berusia 19 tahun, serta kemampuannya untuk dapat bertukar pikiran maupun memasuki pikiran—Sehun bisa melakukan ini, menurun dari Yifan.

"Kau tidurlah, sudah menjelang pagi."

Kalimat pendek yang diucapkan sang ibu dengan dingin, membuat Sehun menoleh dengan cepat. Terakhir kali ia mendengar sang ibu berbicara seperti itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Saat Sehun mengacaukan ruang kerja milik Junmyeon.

"_Mommy_…marah?" tanya Sehun dengan takut. Ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Ibunya bisa menakutkan saat marah.

"Tidak, _prince_," jawab Junmyeon dengan senyuman –lelah– di wajahnya. "Hanya saja _Mommy_ merasa lelah. Hari ini terasa menegangkan, kau tahu?"

"Jenguklah Baekhyun besok, serta kunjungi Chanyeol yang dirawat oleh _Aegle_ di Aula Utama," lanjut Junmyeon sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk dan kembali menuju ruang pribadinya bersama Yifan.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum mengikuti sang bunda berdiri, "Jika aku mengunjungi Junhong, bagaimana?"

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk tanpa suara dan tetap berjalan lurus, sehingga Sehun bersorak girang dan hampir melonjak-lonjak gembira jika saja suara sang ibu tidak terdengar…

"Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang juga, Wu Sehun. Atau kau tidak bisa keluar dari rumah."

…dan membuatnya segera berlari. Membuat Junmyeon tersenyum dan menggumam tak jelas. "Tingkahmu masih saja kekanakan."

~o0o~

Matahari telah bertempat dengan cantik di atas kepala, saat raja _werewolf_ membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, saat dirasa sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Apa tidurmu sangat nyenyak?"

Suara pelan itu membuat kedua mata Chanyeol –sang raja _werewolf_– terbuka lebar, dan memasang posisi siaga dengan memamerkan taring tajamnya.

"Uh, oh, kau terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan, kawan," lanjut suara itu seraya menampakkan dirinya dari kegelapan ruangan di seberang tempat tidur Chanyeol. Sosok yang mengeluarkan cahaya putih di sekeliling tubuhnya itu tersenyum ramah pada makhluk yang tetap menampakkan taring tajamnya.

Chanyeol tertegun melihat sosok _Aegle_ yang menempati Aula Utama selama beribu-ribu tahun itu. Bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol berurusan dengan sosok yang selalu menolong makhluk abadi saat terluka itu. Hanya saja, _Aegle_ kali ini terlihat sangat bercahaya dan memesona di matanya.

"Indah," gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'indah', Park Chanyeol?"

Jawaban cepat atas gumamannya membuat Chanyeol sadar jika dia sedang bersama seorang dewa di dalam ruangan luas ini. Dengan cepat, raja _werewolf _ini menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya itu.

Dan suasana kaku menyelimuti dua orang yang bahkan jarang bertemu itu. Sang _Aegle_ yang sedang meracik ramuan untuk Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar saat merasakan aura pasiennya muncul. Bukan aura menakutkan, namun _Aegle_ mengerti jika aura bahagia ini keluar dari raja binatang berbulu yang –sepertinya– jarang bahagia itu.

Setelah mengaduk ramuannya agar bercampur menjadi satu, sang _Aegle_ cantik itu segera menyodorkan gelas pada Chanyeol, yang disambut dengan kerutan kening sang pemilik. "Apa ini?"

"Jika kau ingin sembuh, maka minumlah ramuan ini."

Chanyeol mengendus bau yang menguar dari dalam gelas berwarna putih itu, dan ia segera menjauhkan gelas dari indera penciumannya, "Agh, ini pahit."

_Aegle_ cantik itu hanya mendengus perlahan mendengar erangan dari Chanyeol yang sedikit manja. "Rasakan seperti itu darah manusia, Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berburu manusia selama seabad, Yoo Youngjae."

~o0o~

* * *

Oke, silahkan kalian tabok LittleRabbit rame-rame T^T

kemaren post katanya ga bisa publish, tapi ini apaaa *ngomong depan cermin*

Abaikan kalimat diatas

Oke, aku tau ini sangat pendek T^T karena udah bobrok/? di laptop berbulan-bulan, dengan sangat terpaksa publish segini T^T

Dan maaf ga bisa bales review, ya Allah :( ini publishnya nyempet-nyempetin sama nyari tugas :3

tapi jangan bosan-bosan review yaa, kakakdeul :3 karena selalu aku baca kok ^o^

Bye-bye~~


End file.
